Family Hugs
by rockhotch31
Summary: The big team, traditional get together for Thanksgiving dinner is threatened by a serial rapist in Phoenix. And my OC Cait Hotchner is stressing about it. Obviously it's all the team (S11 characters). This is another story in my continuing "Family" series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I said this last year. And I'll say it again. I love writing this character; especially at this time of year.**

 **But to come up with something new each year has become a bit of a labor of love. That said, I labor for all of you to love. I know you all look forward to it. You humble me. And my old mind amazes me.**

 **Here we go again – Rockie's #NoHotchNoWatch rant. All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 **But hey! If you feel like me, join the #NHNW gang on Twitter. We make Wednesday nights fun again. We really do. PM me for my Twitter handle; I'll hook you up. We have a blast! And we are getting under the skins of TPTB.**

 **That's become more entertaining than the former show we all loved.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The Sunday night before Thanksgiving, Cait took some time to herself. Jack was already tucked into bed for the night. Mike was at Andi's for the night. As Bella softly snored at the foot of her chair at the lunch counter, Cait sipped the glass of Bailey's she had poured for herself, laced with a dab of Dave's scotch.

She looked at her always present, old fashion wire-bound notebook and started to write out her timing outline for her Thanksgiving dinner with the usual guests and her dinner prep list. There was just one problem.

The team was out on a case; a tough one in Phoenix since Thursday. The team, working with her back in Quantico had quickly profiled the unsub was an anger excitation rapist. But there was one problem. While the unsub had a definitive MO, his victimology was all over the map. A prostitute; then a suburban housewife. Then a high class call girl. The fourth was a socially elite woman. The fifth victim was a middle income grandmother. The team was getting frustrated. And so was Cait trying to help them.

Starting to make out her timeline and to-do list, Cait thought _maybe this will help me relax_ taking another sip of her drink. In the end, it really didn't. It just highlighted how much she had to do in the upcoming week, with juggling holiday dinner prep, being the only parent at home and trying to help the team.

 _Not having the boys around to help doesn't make this easier_ she thought to herself. She shook her head. _Quit feeling sorry for yourself_.

-00CM00-

Jack and Cait happily greeted Maggie and Jarrod in the baggage area at Reagan International Monday night. Jack gave Maggie a big hug. "You smell like a load of Chicken McNuggets," she smiled, kissing his head and hugging him.

"Yup," he smiled. "Mom and I had date night." He powered into Jarrod for a hug. Cait and her mother did the same.

Maggie looked at her daughter. "You OK Cait?"

Cait shook her head. "It's a busy week as usual. And Aaron and the team are out on a case. It's a big one. I'm pulling double duty. And with Emily being gone since Thursday, Declan needs some family. He's going to be at the house when we get home." Maggie looked at her. Cait smiled. "I love that he's reaching out."

"Always the mom," Maggie smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

Jarrod looked at Cait for a second, and then pulled her into a hug. "We'll talk privately later," he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.

Driving home, with Jack now proudly sitting in the passenger seat of his mom's SUV, Jarrod sitting in the backseat with Maggie, silently sent out a text.

 _You boys are going without sex for a couple of days. Your mom needs you. Get your asses home. NOW! Gpa_

Cait pulled into the garage and smiled at Declan's car idling in the extra spot outside of the garage. She looked at Jack. "You go grab Declan's bag and book bag. And please ask Declan to help grandpa with his and grandma's bags."

"Got it mom," Jack said, hopping out the door.

Declan got out of his car. "I can guess what your mom wants," he smiled, handing Jack his bag and book bag. Jack smiled at him, taking them. Declan moved to the garage and helped Jarrod pull out the second bag.

"Thanks Declan," Jarrod smiled. He rubbed his shoulder. "I'm proud of you son. It takes a real man to reach out."

Declan smiled. "I know I have a haven here if I need it. And normally I don't. Cait and Penelope just check up on me. But …" he started to say.

Cait pulled him to her. "It's a holiday week. You're feeling it with mom gone. I can relate," she smiled.

Declan smiled, picking up Maggie's bag. "Yeah that; and I was tired of dueling with Sergio."

Cait looked at him. "Number one: have you had dinner?"

Declan smiled. "I decimated the buffet at Golden Corral." He looked at Cait. "On mom's dime," he smiled.

Cait rubbed his shoulder. "Please be gentle in giving her that receipt."

Declan kissed Cait's cheek. "I get it. No guilt trips." He smiled at her. "I support what she does as much as you do Cait. But it's tough on me sometimes."

"You're not the only one in that foxhole," Cait smiled at him. "And why you have this foxhole."

"Word," Jack said, taking him mom's car keys to get into the house.

"Thanks Aunt Cait," Declan smiled, grabbing Maggie's bag, heading for the door Jack opened. Jarrod looked at Cait and shook his head.

Cait stopped Declan. "Number two young man." Declan looked at her. "Please tell me you did not leave Sergio high and dry."

Declan smiled. "I gave him fresh water and food. And cleaned out the litter box." He looked at Cait. "Not one of my fav things to do." Cait smiled at him. "Plus I got Agnes next door who has a key to check in on him."

"Well done Jedi," Cait smiled, getting them all in the home.

Jarrod looked at Declan as Bella demanded all their attention. "Do you mind bunking in the cave downstairs?" Jarrod burrowed a look at him.

Declan shook his head with a smile. "Private; and my own bath. I'm good. But I need Wi-Fi to do some homework."

Cait looked at her dad and then Declan. "Penelope and Kevin put in a Wi-Fi repeater down there that hooks up to the home network. Do you remember our password?"

Declan smiled. "You know it Aunt Cait," taking Maggie's bag into the study with Maggie behind them. Jack followed as well. After getting Maggie's bag into the room, smiling at her, Declan took his bag from Jack, letting Jack carry his bookbag as the boys headed downstairs.

Cait stared at her dad. "What the hell is going on?"

Jarrod softly smiled. "I'm looking at something I've never seen before in my life."

"Dad?"

"You're totally stressed Cait."

"Damn right I am," Cait said. "I'm trying to help a team that will probably not be here for my holiday dinner on Thursday because of an asshole that likes to rape women…"

"Stop right there Caitie," Jarrod barked. "Honey," he smiled, rubbing his shoulder, "you're not alone. I sent Declan downstairs because the cavalry, aka the boys and their ladies are on the way. Mom and I are here. Sean, Leslie and the boys will be here tomorrow." He looked deeply into Cait's eyes.

"The hardest thing I've _ever_ had to do as a father was to let you go it alone as a single mother with two boys in diapers. And on the opposite side of the country." He looked at his oldest daughter. "It killed me. But I had to let you do it. Because you are one of the two strongest women I know." Jarrod smiled. "Grandma was the other." Cait shook her head, dropping it.

Jarrod put his finger on her chin lifting it. "Caitie, you're not alone. Whether the team is here or not, the rest of their families need this harbor of peace you and Aaron have created. And without Aaron here, you are their rock. You can't let them down."

"I know that dad," Cait said. "Why do you think I'm stressed?"

Jarrod smiled. "But you have help with that. The kids will be here. Mom and I will help. And you know Sean and Leslie being in the restaurant business," he said, pulling Cait into a hug, kissing her cheek. "We're all a team. And we'll help you. And I know you want to help Aaron's team with the case. But when you're here, you've got to shut that off and be Cait. With all of us pitching in to help you. Just tell us what you need so you can help the team."

Cait deeply hugged Jarrod. "Thanks daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm damn proud of you," he said kissing her cheek. "Taking in Declan while you're struggling…?"

Cait shook, her head, wiping away a tear from each eye. "He's still a kid; he needs a harbor."

"Then harbor your youngest son into bed. And then get Declan to bed as well. Grandma and I got the other four." He looked at her. "You are the best at juggling. I've seen it for years. But Caitie, you don't have to do it alone this time."

"Thanks daddy," Cait said, hugging him again. "About Sean, Leslie and the boys…"

Jarrod kissed her cheek. "There's always Dave's car service if the boys and their ladies can't make it work tomorrow with their class schedules."

"Thanks dad," Cait smiled hugging him again.

"You've got back-up Caitie; just tell us what you need," Jarrod smiled, hugging her more. "You don't have to be iron strong broad grandmother was. It's OK to show some cracks and ask for help every now and then. It doesn't lessen you as a strong woman. It shows more strength because you a smart enough to admit that."

"Thanks daddy." She wiped tears and then looked at her watch. "I've gotta get Jack to bed."

"Go," Jarrod smiled.

The two couples, answering Jarrod's text, blew into the kitchen. Jarrod and Maggie got them on board with Jarrod giving pretty much the same sermon.

Matt looked at Jarrod. "Where's mom?"

"Getting Jack to bed," Maggie said.

"Let's go," Mike said.

"No boys," Maggie chided. "Let her have that one on one time. She needs that with helping with your dad and the team's case."

"He's our brother," Mike challenged.

"Mike, settle down," Matt said. "Grandma and Grandpa are right. The thing that is going to calm mom down the most tonight is one on one time with Jack."

"He's right Mike," Andi smiled, rubbing his back.

"Take your bags _quietly_ ," Jarrod emphasized "to your rooms and then drop in to say good night to Jack."

Matt smiled at Jarrod, picking up his bag. "Thanks grandpa for the heads-up. I've got Sean, Leslie and the boys tomorrow."

"Thanks son," Jarrod smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

The four of them headed up the steps. Maggie hugged Jarrod. "You got her?"

Jarrod smiled, kissing her cheek. "I've got her. I'm dad; part of my job." He laughed. "Even with our damn independent daughter."

Maggie giggled, still holding him. "You're sorta enjoying this."

"What does Morgan say? My grey hair is all her." Maggie laughed more in his arms.

Cait got the couch ready for Declan as he came out of the downstairs bathroom. He blushed a bit. Cait shook her head and softly laughed. "Declan, when all the boys were here, you do not want to know how many boxers I wash in week."

Declan smiled, diving into the couch. "Homework all done?"

"Yup," Declan yawned.

"See you in the morning luvs," Cait said, tucking him in. "You got an alarm set?"

"All over it Aunt Cait," he smiled.

Cait rubbed his shoulder. "Good night," she smiled. She headed for the steps and shut out the light. Declan feel asleep.

-00CM00—

In Phoenix, the pressure was building. "God damn, why can't we catch this guy," Morgan railed, pacing around the conference room.

"Because we are missing something," Emily said.

"How can we be missing something Em," Morgan fired back.

"Back down you two," Dave growled. "I'm just as tired as you."

Aaron shook his head. "We need to walk away for the night."

"Walk away?"

"Yes Morgan," Hotch said. "We need to walk away and clear our heads. We need the down time."

"And there's another probable victim out there while we take that down time Hotch."

"Morgan, I get that. And I don't like that anymore than you. We all missed Foyet putting his glasses on his first victim after he started killing again. We're human and it can happen. Especially when we're tired."

"Derek, we're all exhausted," Dave said. Morgan turned on him. "Kid, I've been doing this longer than you. I deeply appreciate the years you've put on the team. But I'm still senior to you kid. We need to walk away and get some sleep."

"There's some connection between these victims," Hotch said, looking at Morgan. "We all know that. But we're not going to come up with that running on fumes."

Morgan looked at Hotch; and then smiled. "Did you just totally project your wife?"

Hotch smiled. "Does that tell you how tired I am?"

Dave got out of his chair, pulling his suitcoat off the back. "Thank God; it's a scotch and a bed."

"Make those two scotches," Hotch said.

"Quick ones," Dave smiled.

The rest of the team smiled, packing up for the night.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the alerts. And the reviews.**

 ***waves at pmp1208***

Chapter 2

Maggie walked into the kitchen a little after seven the next morning. Declan and Jack were eating their breakfasts before school. Cait was pouring herself a cup of coffee dressed in her robe. She loaded in her usual amount of half and half and put it in the fridge. She pulled out the skim milk to pour on her bowl of cereal as Jack finished his oatmeal and orange juice, sliding off his lunch counter chair.

He put his dishes in the dishwasher and smiled at Cait. "I know the drill."

"Get moving buster," Cait smiled. Maggie rubbed his head as he raced out of the kitchen to the stairs.

Maggie looked at Declan. "What time do you have to get going?"

Declan smiled. "I've got my own wheels. But I'm further away from school than usual and facing a bit of rush hour traffic. I should be on the road by seven-forty."

Cait looked out the window. There was light hint of frost on the ground. "Declan, you might want to get your car warmed up a bit," she smiled.

Declan smiled at her, putting his breakfast dishes into the washer. "Way ahead of you Aunt Cait. I'm gonna shower, get the car going with my starter and head out."

Cait rubbed his shoulder. "I'll probably be in the shower when you do that," she smiled. "Have a good day."

'Thanks Aunt Cait," he smiled, hugging her, heading for the stairs.

"I've got him Cait," Maggie smiled. She picked up Cait's notebook. "And this," she said, looking at Cait. "I've got Lauren and Andi to help me. Matt will get Sean, Leslie and the boys here. I've got a crew to power off a lot of your prep to-do list. You go help Aaron and the team get home for the holiday so all this food doesn't go to waste."

Cait smiled. "Thanks mom. Dad kicked my ass last night. I'm good."

Maggie shook her head. "Dad gave you our love and support. You are never alone in this Cait." Maggie smiled. "And we've always been so proud of you. Put your pride in your pocket and let us help."

Cait smiled, hugging her. She ate her last spoonful of cereal. "I got that butt kicking last night mom. Just let me get Jack out the door to school and I'm rolling to help the team."

Matt walked into the kitchen, yawning a bit, but somewhat fully dressed. Cait looked at him. "Since it's so cold, I'm up to get Jack to the bottom of the hill to wait in a warm car for the bus," he smiled. "Mom; it's all hands on deck. We're here to help." Maggie pointed at him to Cait.

"Shit," Cait said. "I should get stressed more often." Matt looked at his grandmother and shook his head. Maggie smiled at him, rubbing his arm. Cait moved to the steps. "Jack, five minutes and counting on the bus!" she shouted.

"Way ahead of that mom," he said, coming down the steps with his bookbag. Jack powered into her for hug. Bella joined them. They both gave her a rubdown. "You okay mom?"

Cait kissed his head. "I'm okay. I just got a lot on my plate this week."

Jack looked at her. "Why the guys are back?"

Cait smiled. "Yup. Get your coat on. Matt will run you down to the bottom of the hill."

Jack blew into the kitchen. "Bye grandma," he smiled, hugging her.

"You have an awesome day at school," Maggie said, kissing him with a big hug.

Cait held out his coat, getting him in it. Jack zipped it up. "Bye mom," he smiled. "Love you."

Cait hugged him. "I love you, so does dad." Cait kissed him.

"I know mom," Jack smiled.

Matt pulled on his coat. "Come on squirt. I can hear the yellow limo coming down the street." Cait rubbed Matt's shoulder with a smile. "We've got this mom," he smiled, getting Jack into the garage.

Maggie looked at Cait as the boys went out the door. "Why don't you grab a thirty minute nap with Bella?"

Cait shook her head. "I want my husband and his team home for Thanksgiving. I'm going to shower and get to the office." Cait looked at her. "Thanks mom."

"We've all got this end Cait," Maggie smiled. "You do your end."

-00CM00-

Cait blew off the sixth floor elevator and made a beeline to her to her office, pulling off her winter coat. "Hey Cait," Mat Cruz said, following her into her office. "I need to run something past you."

"Not now Mat," Cait dumping her briefcase, coat and purse into her office chair. "I can't. The team is out on a case."

"That I know about," Cruz said.

"And they're struggling," Cait said.

Cruz looked at her. "I don't think they are the only ones."

"Damnit Mat, I cook Thanksgiving dinner for this team."

"I get that."

"I want them home for that dinner."

"I get that as well," Cruz said.

Cait blew to her office door. "Then whatever you've got can wait. Just help me with this." Mat followed her down the hall. She pointed at Garcia's lair. "Get me in there quicker." Cruz swiped his ID and opened the door for Cait, following her in.

Garcia swung around in her chair. "Cait?"

"Garcia, can you pull all the vehicle registrations for the victims?'

"You know I can," Garcia smiled.

"Then please just do it."

"Cait," Mat asked.

"There's a link to these victims Mat. And the team is all about doing their job. It's my job, with Garcia backing me, to find the little key in the big picture of the team doing their profile. They can miss this little stuff."

"Such as...?" Cruz asked.

"I drove by Matson's car dealership today Mat." Cait looked at him. "Like I do every day. We all do."

"So?" Cruz asked.

Garcia shook her head. "Yahtzee. All the victims drive Fords."

"A damn car mechanic Mat," Cait said. "That is how he is picking out his victims. With the paper copy work order he's got their addresses. He just has to find a victim to match his criteria."

Cruz looked at Garcia. "Already on it sir."

Cait looked at Garcia's phone bank. "Baby Girl, I'm assuming Aaron is number two?" Cait smiled.

"You assume correctly Doctor Barkley," Garcia smiled back.

Cait punched the button and the speaker button as Garcia looked at Cruz. "Sir?" she asked.

"It's all good," Cruz smiled.

"Garcia? What do you have?" Aaron answered.

"Let's try this again," Cait said and smiled. "Good morning my love. If Garcia can get away with Mat being in the room as well approving Baby Girl, I think we can get away with this."

Aaron softly smiled. "Good morning Doc. Love you too."

"Where are you?" Cait asked, hearing noises in the background.

"The team and I are just finishing our breakfasts at the hotel."

Cait looked at her watch, did the time change math in her head and shook it a Mat. He smiled. "So the team is all there?" Hotch put his phone on speaker.

"Yeah Cait; we are," Dave answered.

"Did my husband eat some breakfast Dave?"

"Yes my loves; he's called me mother twice this morning." Garcia and Mat smiled.

"Well done my Jedi."

"So what do you have Cait?" Hotch asked.

"My twice a week drive past Matson's car dealership." She paused and heard the team grow silent. "Aaron; Dave; all the victims drive Fords."

"How the hell did we miss that?" Morgan said.

"Because all of you are concentrating using your profile," Cait said. "Why you have me around. I'm not a profiler; just an anal retentive neat freak that catches minor things like this supporting you." Dave smiled. "Doing that, shit happens. You all missed Foyet leaving behind his glasses."

"Follow-up Doc?"

"Garcia is already into this lead with her binary systems."

"Sir, all the victims in the last two months have had their car serviced at the same dealership."

"You know what to do Garcia," Hotch said. "Thanks Doc."

"Welcome loves; get your asses home so you don't screw up my Thanksgiving dinner." The team all smiled. Cait ended the call as Garcia typed away. She looked at Cruz. "You have my full attention," she smiled.

"I had just stopped by to see what your take was on how the team was doing with the case." He smiled. "I think I've got my update," he smiled, opening the door for Cait to walk out of Garcia's lair, leaving Garcia to work without distraction.

"Hey Mat, you Tess and the girls are more than welcome for Thanksgiving."

Cruz smiled. "We know that. But we all go home to NYC for the weekend. It's two days of eating," he smiled, walking Cait back to her office. "My family and Tess'. I'll have to work out with Morgan next week."

Cait smiled, getting to her office door. Mat nodded her in. "Give me your real assessment. They haven't been out this long on a case in a while."

"They're stressed; hell Mat so am I. My dad called in the cavalry the minute he and mom stepped foot into the house yesterday."

"The cavalry?"

"The older boys and their ladies. I'm trying to support the team that is chasing an unsub racking up rapes faster than Jack reads books." Cruz nodded. "But I've still got nearly thirty, I hope, coming for Thanksgiving dinner. Aaron's brother and his wife who run a restaurant in NYC and their boys arrive today. My mom followed up dad's ass kicking this morning that between all of them, they'll get my prep list done for said dinner," she vented. She looked at Cruz. "Who put you up to this? Aaron or Dave?"

"Neither," Cruz smiled. "Garcia."

Cait smiled. "Gotta love that lady with all her non-FBI quirks."

"Yup," Mat smiled. "But hold on Cait," he frowned a bit. "Foyet and his glasses?"

"George Foyet when he was 'attacked'," Cait said using finger quotes in the air, "had his glasses taken. He was the ninth victim. Foyet always left something on the next victim. Victim ten did not have his glasses. He hung onto them for when he knew he would start killing again. It pointed at him being the Reaper. The team missed it. Like I said, it happens."

Mat shook his head. "You know where to find me if you or the team needs anything."

"Yes I do Mat," Cait smiled back. "Thank you."

Sitting at her desk at lunchtime, eating a chef salad she had got from the cafeteria on the first floor while working on reports, Cait's cellphone rang. Cait looked at the caller ID and shook her head. "Not today." She answered her phone. "Marie? Please," Cait said.

"Cait I'm sorry," Marie Magnus, the school nurse said. "Jack and his buddies were playing tag football on the playground during lunch recess. One of the boys pushed him to the ground from behind. Cait; I think his collar bone is broke."

"Marie, I'm at the FBI Quantico office. I have to explain why I'm leaving. And then it's a forty minute drive."

"Relax Cait," Marie smiled. "I've got him still and iced down. Get here when you can. I've got this end."

"Thanks Marie. See you in about an hour. Tell Jack to hang tough."

"Got it mom," Jack said. Marie winked at him.

"Love you buddy. Thanks Marie," Cait said, ending the call. She dumped her half-eaten salad into the trash can behind her desk, grabbed her coat, pulling it on and then grabbed her briefcase, shutting her laptop down. She grabbed her purse and flew into the bullpen.

She walked up to the desk of the agent she could trust the most. "Agent Anderson, I need a favor."

Brian looked at her. "Name it Doctor Barkley." She nodded him towards the Round Table Room. Anderson followed her up the steps.

"The school nurse just called me. Jack took a spill on the playground at lunch recess. She thinks he broke his collar bone. I need to get him to our doctor."

"What do you need?"

"Give Cruz and Garcia a heads up. Tell Garcia to keep me in the loop on the team's case with the lead they are working on _by text_." Anderson nodded his understanding of the last part of her statement. "And for God's sake Brian, no one tells Aaron, Dave or the team what's happened. If they ask, have Garcia tell them I'm on a phone consult with Garrett's team about their last case."

"Done Doctor Barkley. Go take care of Jack."

"Thanks Brian," she smiled, leaving the room, flying down the steps. Anderson was right behind her.

He softly grabbed her elbow. "Cait," he whispered. Cait turned to look at him. "It's a broken collar bone. Drive safe."

Cait smiled at him. "Thanks Brian for the butt kicking."

He smiled at her. "Go. I'll take care of things here _exactly_ like you asked."

"Thanks again Brian. See you Thursday," Cait smiled, moving to the BAU glass doors.

Walking out of the building after doing her security exit, Cait pulled out her cell and called the only person she trusted with the latest news.

In the kitchen in Deer Valley, Maggie smiled at her cell phone. "Guess who's checking in," she said to the group. "Hi sweetheart. We've been taking bets all morning when you'd finally break down and check in on us."

"Mom, listen to me and do not say a word. Or give anything away." Maggie turned her back to the group, still smiling.

"Jack fell on the playground at lunch recess. I'm leaving Quantico right now to get him to our doctor. But it's going to take me nearly an hour to get him there. After that? Who knows? Just don't say anything; especially if Aaron or Dave would happen to call. Which I doubt they will. But if they do, I'm doing a consult for Garrett's team. They're going to get the same report from Quantico. I don't want dad, Sean, Leslie or the kids stressing about this either. It's my week to suck up taking the stress."

Maggie laughed. "Cait, Mike and Andi are currently showing off their extensive cooking skills by making mac and cheese for Wyatt and Ethan's lunch. It's quite impressive." Cait smiled at her mom helping to diffuse the situation. "I've already got the BBQs prepped for dinner tonight. I'm letting them marinate a bit." Sean pointed at her with a smile. "With a Chef Sean approval," Maggie said, smiling back at him. "Leslie and I have already dissected your prep list from what we can do today verses what you'll want to do to tomorrow. Between her, Sean, Lauren and Andi, with dad and the boys starting to work on the dining room, Leslie and I are confident that we'll be drinking wine by four this afternoon."

"Have one for me," Cait smiled. "I hope like hell we're home by then. I'm not holding my breath. And mom - thank you."

"Just take care of the team Cait," Maggie smiled.

"You're the best mom. Thank you," Cait said, beeping her car door open. Which Maggie heard.

"We've got this end Cait," Maggie. "You take care of yours."

"Thanks mom."

-00CM00-

Cait walked into Marie's office forty-five minutes later. She looked at Jack. "How ya doing buddy?"

"The ice is really helping," he said. And then hung his head.

"Jack," Cait said, sitting down on the cot Marie had in her office.

Jack shook his head. "I know you've got a lot on your plate this week. I'm not helping." He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry mom."

Cait shook her head, pulling him to her while holding the ice pack on his other shoulder. "Team Hotchner is firing on all cylinders at home. Grandma, Leslie and Sean with help from Lauren and Andi are plowing through my prep list." She kissed his head. "I'm good with that," she smiled at him. "But I need to check." Marie pulled off the ice bag and Cait gently checked Jack's right collar bone area.

Cait shook her head. "I can feel the break. But it's a clean one."

Marie smiled. "I even picked that up." Cait smiled at her.

"What does that mean mom?" Jack asked.

"You're on the DL for a minimum of four weeks."

"Four weeks? Team traveling basketball starts on Monday. I can't," Jack said.

"Sorry luvs," Cait said, getting him standing. She winked at Marie who didn't say the other part. Jack would need at least another three to four weeks before he could play full time. "Let's get moving to the clinic."

Marie handed Cait Jack's jacket. She held out the left arm which Jack filled. Cait took the jacket, wrapped it around his right shoulder and zipped up the coat. "Really?" Jack asked.

"Really," Cait smiled, taking Jack's bookbag from Marie.

"I don't think he's going to be here tomorrow," Cait said to Marie.

"I've already cleared it Cait," Marie smiled back.

"Thank you," Cait smiled.

"Take care you," Marie smiled at Jack. "See ya Monday. Happy Thanksgiving Jack."

Jack started to look at her. Cait looked at him. "Hurting or not..."

"Happy Thanksgiving Marie," Jack said. Cait winked at her.

"Thanks Marie. Happy Thanksgiving to you and your family."

"Same to you and yours Cait," Marie smiled as Cait and Jack left her office.

-00CM00-

Jack and Cait lucked out. Rather than having to go through Urgent Care, they arrived at the clinic to their regular doctor having an opening in his schedule in twenty minutes. They walked into the waiting room with Jack unzipping his coat when Jessica, the doctor's nurse walked in. "Have you checked it Doctor Barkley?"

Cait nodded. "I could feel the break. It's clean."

Jess smiled. "Then we're going to streamline this process and send Jack to X-Ray right away. By the time he's done, Doctor Shock should be available to see him and have the pictures."

Cait looked at her. "Jess, he's starting to get really uncomfortable."

Jess smiled. "You get him to X-Ray. I'll get some ibuprofen."

-00CM00-

A little before three, Cait opened the garage door to get her vehicle in. Bella, soundly sleeping in the Great Room, woke up and flew to the garage door off the kitchen. Max wasn't far behind. "What's mom doing home so early? I thought she was helping the team." Matt asked, helping Sean clean some radishes for the holiday relish tray. Sean shrugged, shaking his head.

Maggie joined Bella and Max at the door as Cait and Jack came in and immediately noticed the one arm coat wearing. "Sorry Jack," she smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Better now," he said, as Maggie helped him out of his coat with him rubbing down the dogs. "They gave me some ibuprofen at the clinic." Maggie hugged him, making sure to stay away from his right shoulder.

She looked at Cait. "I'll be fine mom," she smiled, hanging up Jack's coat. Maggie took Jack's bookbag from her. "Once I get his shoulder iced down."

Jack walked into the kitchen, sporting his fancy new black sling to keep his shoulder and collar bone immobilized. Everyone looked. "Bro?" both the boys asked.

"Buddy?" Sean asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi Uncle Sean," Jack smiled, hugging him back. "It was a rough day of tag football during lunch recess." Jack laid out the details of his newly broken collar bone.

Leslie looked at Jack and then Cait. She shook her head at Cait. "Just tell me Sis," Cait smiled at Leslie, "you've got me ahead of the game."

Leslie hugged her. "Done."

Cait hugged her back. "I think I can relax tonight."

Everyone in the kitchen looked at each other. They knew the plan for the rest of the night.

By ten that night, Jack and his hurting shoulder was nestled up to Cait to provide it support. Bella and Max were camped out on the end of the bed nestled around their legs. The four of them were soundly sleeping.

Sean looked at the group in the kitchen, having a night cap, toasting their help to her. "Is she alright?"

Jarrod, Matt and Mike smiled. "She is now," they said together with large smiles.

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack started to stir around five-thirty the next morning. He moaned a bit as he got out of bed to use the bathroom. Cait was waiting for him with more ibuprofen and a glass of water. After washing his hand with a little help from Cait, he took the offered pills. Cait looked at him. "Don't climb in just yet. I'm gonna use the bathroom too."

When Cait reappeared, she climbed back into the bed and then helped Jack get laid back down, leaning against her. "Mom," he softly said. "I know I'm getting too old to do this. But I just couldn't get comfortable last night."

Cait kissed the back of his head. "You're right. But I'll let it slide this time. I'm sure bunking in with Wyatt didn't help." Jack nodded his head. "Please relax, let the ibuprofen kick in and sleep a bit more." Jack settled and soon fell asleep. Cait wasn't far behind.

The dogs doing their happy dance woke them around six forty-five. Jack climbed out of bed. "I'll let them out mom," he said.

Cait smiled at him. "I'll get the coffee pot going." By seven-thirty, Cait, Maggie and Sean were a lean, mean fried egg, bacon, cheese and English muffin breakfast sandwich making machine. Jack, Wyatt and Ethan sitting at the lunch counter finishing their apple juices and sharing some blueberries, were the first three of four to get sandwiches. They happily dived in. Cait had already made one for Declan, who was downstairs getting ready for his school day.

Jarrod looked at Cait. "What about the deadheads upstairs?"

Cait smiled. "After the work they did yesterday around here and the mini party they had last night, let them sleep. They deserve it."

"Mini party?" Sean asked.

"Matt asked me earlier in the evening if they could sit around the kitchen, catch up and have a few. They're all of legal age, not that that would matter in my world because they were here and not driving. All I told him was to keep it down so they didn't wake mom and dad. And replace the bottle of Captain Morgan sometime today that they were going to kill." Jarrod looked at her. "Dad, there were four of them. That bottle didn't last long. They didn't get the drunk and they were all in bed before midnight."

"How do you know that?" Jarrod challenged.

"I told Matt to open our bedroom door before he headed up to bed," Cait smiled. "I'm a mom; I sleep with one ear open."

Maggie pointed at her. "I don't miss those days."

Sean eyed her. "Who made you the light sleeper?" Sean stealthily asked.

Cait, Maggie and Jarrod collectively shook their heads and said together, "Luke and Jake."

"It's always the younger ones," Cait said, shaking a finger at Sean.

"I'm so busted," he laughed.

Declan came up the stairs with his bookbag, pulling on his coat. He checked on Jack to see how he was feeling, while rubbing Wyatt's head and tickling Ethan. "Thanks for breakfast Aunt Cait," he smiled. "Have you heard from the team?"

Cait looked at the clock on the microwave. "It's not even six in the morning in Phoenix. If Aaron has the team up this early, I'll text Morgan to kick his butt."

"Uncle Dave would probably shoot him before that," Jack snarked. They all laughed as Declan said his good-byes and headed out the door.

The boys finished their breakfasts as the adults were eating theirs. Jack looked at Cait. "Can I play with Wyatt and Ethan?"

Cait shook her head. "After you change into some clothes, you've got today's school work to catch up on." Jack looked at her. "It's pretty light," she smiled. "I texted Mrs. Baxter last night. I'm sure I already have an email from her with what you need to get done. And she put your bookbag together. That's pretty light as well. You do have a spelling test to take. That will be included in the email. I'll give you a bit of time to study for that since you didn't last night. Grandpa will oversee that this afternoon after lunch. After that, you guys can play."

"Come on Jack," Maggie said. "I'll help you get dressed with that bum shoulder of yours."

"Thanks grandma," he smiled as they headed for the steps.

"He can't do it himself?" Jarrod asked.

Cait shook her head. "Doctor Shock wants as little movement as possible for a week so the break starts to heal."

Leslie looked at her. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Cait picked up her notebook, pulled on her reading glasses and looked at her list. Sean looked at her. "Yes, I'm getting that old."

"They look great on you Cait," Sean said.

"Bullshitter," Cait snarked. She looked at him. "But I did buy into that Hotchner bullshit some years ago," she smiled.

"Oh yeah," Sean laughed. "Aaron has got that down to a science." The rest in the kitchen roared with laughter.

Cait shook her head. "Honestly you two?" Cait said looking at them. "I want you two and your sons to enjoy your vacation time. Didn't you say sometime back the boys loved watching the panda cam at the National Zoo? Take the time today. The prep list is light today. Mom and I can hammer this out with ease."

Leslie looked at her. "You don't mind?"

Cait smiled. "Do it today. The crowds at the zoo Friday will be over the top." She looked at them. "You two do know how to getting to Huntington Station?" The couple smiled. "You can take my car. I'll give you the Metro directions to get to the zoo. You New Yorkers won't have a problem with that. And I'll be honest enough to admit, Jack will have less distractions to get his school work done."

"Thanks Cait," Sean smiled, kissing her cheek.

He and Leslie headed up the steps to shower. "Sean, use Aaron and mine," Cait smiled.

Maggie and Jack came into the kitchen. Cait looked at Jack. "Now what," he asked.

She smiled. "You three find something to watch on TV. Sean and Leslie are taking the boys to see the pandas at the zoo. When they head out, it's school time for you."

"Thanks mom," Jack smiled. They curled up in the Great Room with the dogs.

As Sean, Leslie and the boys headed out the door, the four older kids appeared. Cait looked at Maggie and gave an imaginary bell two pulls saying, "Ding, ding. Round two of breakfast."

Matt shook his head at her. "I've smelled them for two hours. We can make our own."

"Or your mom and I can make them and you four can do the clean-up while we start our desserts for tomorrow."

Mike kissed her cheek. "You win Grandma."

"Wise decision," Jarrod said, reading his paper at the lunch counter, taking another sip of coffee.

-00CM00-

Cait heard the garage door go up and smiled. Hearing car doors shut, she went to the door and opened it. Sean and Leslie were carrying two conked out boys towards the door. She smiled. "We've got the same inside." She looked into the kitchen. "Mom; a little help please." Maggie wiped off her hands and joined the family in the entry way.

Cait was getting Wyatt's coat off him as he slept on his dad's shoulder. Maggie smiled helping Leslie do the same with Ethan. They each a boy into their arms so Sean and Leslie could get their jackets off.

Sean pulled Wyatt out of Cait's arms. "Jarrod taking his afternoon nap?" he smiled.

Cait nodded. "And Jack is conked out on the couch in front of the fireplace with another load of ibuprofen in him." Sean and Leslie quietly walked past them taking the boys upstairs.

They came back into the kitchen to Maggie putting some plastic wrap over the top of the orange Jell-O Reid and Kevin loved so much. Cait was doing the same with her strawberry Jell-O that Jack, Wyatt and Anderson loved. They handed the glass bowls to Sean. "Downstairs fridge please," Cait softly said with a smile.

"You got it," he smiled back, heading for the steps.

Cait's cell pinged with a message. She looked at it and smiled. "Brian and Gina just safely delivered Diana and Bill to Spencer's apartment."

"How did they get in?" Maggie asked.

"Garcia has a key," Cait said.

Leslie looked at her. "Have you heard from Aaron?" as Sean re-entered the kitchen.

Cait nodded her head. "They've got a suspect in custody. He's nailed two ways from Sunday with the circumstantial evidence. They're waiting on a DNA match. Aaron said they are also going to try to get a confession out of him. With the idiot's ego, even with a lawyer in the room, they think they can get it."

"How?" Sean asked.

Cait smiled at him. "Would you like to be interrogated by Senior SSA David Rossi that teaches said class at the FBI Academy?"

Sean shook his head with a smile. "Shit. That dude doesn't stand a chance." Cait pointed at him with a smile. "Where are the big kids?"

"Back at their places," Cait said.

"You OK with that?"

"Yes Sean, I am. All four of them are doing major projects that are due in three weeks at the end of the semester. Trust me; it's not about the sex. It's about getting projects done." Sean rubbed her shoulder with a smile.

"What's left around here?" Leslie asked.

Maggie smiled. "The world class chef doing some of his fancy work on some onion, celery and mushrooms while Cait starts her stuffing."

Sean looked at Cait. "It's another the longer it marinates, the better it tastes recipe."

Sean raised his eyebrows in question. "Umm Sis, fridge space around here is getting at a premium."

Cait smiled. "Dave is out on a case. I have a key and know the security code."

Sean smiled. "I'm a slicing and dicing machine."

"What about dinner tonight?" Leslie asked.

Maggie smiled. "Cait has already placed the order for Sal's Pizza. Grandpa is buying." Jarrod loudly snored. "You kids have got the tip. It'll be here at five fifteen so we can get to church."

Cait winked at her in-law's, pulling out a skillet to brown the sausage the recipe called for. "I think we can handle it."

"Time out," Maggie said. "You haven't said how the panda cubs were," she smiled at Sean and Leslie.

Leslie beamed. "We lucked out and got there at the right time. They had just waked up from their morning nap."

Sean laughed. "They were a stumbling, bumbling, tumbling duo that Wyatt said have Aunt Cait's Jell-O inside them because they don't get hurt. They climb, fall off limbs, roll and love it," he smiled.

An hour later, Sean was headed over to Dave's home with the four heaping cake pans of stuffing and Cait's instruction how to get into the home and shut down the security system.

He and Declan came in the garage entry way door to Grandpa giving Jack his spelling test. They both smiled at Wyatt sitting next to him at the lunch counter quietly watching his cousin blow through the test. "Good thing he's a lefty like his dad," Sean smiled at Declan, getting him into the house.

Cait smiled at Declan. "How was school?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder.

He smiled. "About like Jack's."

Jarrod handed Jack's test sheet to Cait. She and Declan looked it over. "How does warm chocolate chip cookies should to everyone? Jack's buying; he aced his spelling test."

"Only if it involves a cold glass of milk Aunt Cait," Declan smiled, sharing a high five with Jack.

Wyatt looked at Declan. "You rock dude." Declan laughed, sharing a high five with him as well as Cait and Leslie warmed up Cait's homemade cookies in the microwave.

Jarrod looked around. "I don't get one?"

Ethan, just getting his cookie, looked at Jarrod. "I share Grandpa." Jarrod smiled at him, pulling him off the chair, sitting down and putting Ethan in his lap.

"Thanks bud," he smiled, rubbing Ethan's head. "You eat yours," as Leslie put a glass of milk in front of him. "I'll get mine next."

Declan looked at Jarrod as he got his cookie from Maggie. Cait gave Jarrod a glass of milk. "On three guys," Declan smiled.

"Three," Jack said.

"Two," Wyatt said.

"One," Ethan said.

"Dunk," Jarrod and Declan said together. The five of them dunked their warm cookies into their glass of milk and took a huge bite.

Ethan looked at Jarrod. "That's good stuff grandpa."

Cait smiled at them putting down her phone. "And that will be a great video for Penelope to share with the team on their way home."

Declan looked at her. "They're getting close," she smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

Declan hung his head a bit and then looked at Cait. "I miss her."

Cait smiled. "We've already talked about the foxhole we share."

-00CM00-

The group was finishing up their pizza dinner. Cait's cell buzzed with a call. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Tell me good things my loves."

"Can do Doc." Cait immediately noticed his upbeat voice.

"Aaron hang on a second." She looked at Declan. "Call Garcia; have her get this call to all the family here at home."

Declan hit a speed dial. "What do you need my prince?" Declan filled her in. In less than a minute Will, Sandy and the LaMontagne boys, Savannah and Fran plus Bill Reid were in on the convo. Brian and Gina sped towards Garcia's lair. They all shared greetings with the team members that were their families.

Cait softly whistled. "Aaron?"

"Your lead helped Doc. Garcia did the rest. It just took an eternity out here to get a judge to sign off on a search warrant."

"And you found nada," Cait said.

"You got it Doc."

"But the circumstantial evidence was enough for an arrest?"

"Yeah Doc, it was. Dave brought it home."

Cait smiled. "Don't tell me; he pulled a sneaky Henry Grace interrogation on the perp."

"Yup Doc; he completely out-bush wacked him."

"Damn she's good," Dave mumbled.

"I heard that," Cait said. "So are you Big Dog." The rest in the kitchen laughed along with those on the conference call.

"Cait," Emily said. "Thanks again."

"No worries Em. When you all are out its foxholes for all of us. I'm glad he came here," she smiled at Declan, pulling him to her shoulder.

"It's a warm and loving foxhole mom," Declan said.

"Don't I know it son. We all can't wait to enjoy it tomorrow."

"And the food," Reid said.

"Spencer," Diana said. Everyone laughed.

"Aaron," Cait said. "What's the plan?"

"We pack up here. Chuck and Angie are finalizing our flight plan. We're doing a red eye."

"Garcia" Cait asked. "Is everyone hooked in?"

"You know it Doctor Barkley."

Cait smiled. "Dinner is not at four tomorrow. It's at six. That two hour adjustment is easy for mom and me. Just get home safely and get some sleep."

"I think I love you more Doctor Barkley," Tara said.

"I knew that long ago," JJ said. "Thanks Cait. We love you too."

###

 **A/N: The Henry Grace interrogation is from the S4 episode Masterpiece. You might remember him more as Professor Rothschild. The episode was brilliantly written by Ed Bernero.**

 **Just a refresher. I know I don't write all of Cait's siblings. But I have mentioned them from time to time. Cait was four younger brothers. In order from oldest to youngest: Tom, Adam, Luke and Jake. Jake is the only one my loyal readers will recognize.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To all my friends in the US – I wish all of you a happy Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy your day with family. This family going to do the same.**

 **Just a bit of a warning. The scene in the kitchen may come off in your read as a bit chaotic. Remember this: it's a large family together in a kitchen. There is going to be multiple things happening.**

 **Like I said, it's tough to make this new every year. I'm trying something different and pushing my writer buttons a bit to pull off creating that scene.**

 **In other words? The ol' (as in nearly 60 YO) creative juices still got a bit of spark in them.**

 **Thanks spk for your motivation with your kind words that added to that. Luvs ya!**

Chapter 4

Aaron shut down his cellphone for take-off on the BAU jet as Cait hit the send button in Virginia. Five minutes later, Angie announced they could use their cellphones. The team pulled out theirs, checked messages and shut the lights out above them, ready to sleep.

Like always, Dave and Aaron were sharing the back two top seats. Dave got out of his seat, shut the light off above it and went to pour a scotch for Aaron and himself. He shut off the light in the galley and headed back to his seat. Sitting down, he set down Aaron's drink with Aaron shaking his head. "What's up?"

"A text from Cait."

"What'd it say?"

"Jack is sleeping on the couch in the Great Room. I'm supposed to check on him when I get home and give him some more ibuprofen if he needs it." Dave hiked his eyebrows at Aaron. "He fell yesterday on the playground at lunch recess and broke his right collar bone. Sleeping up against something soft helps. He slept with Cait last night."

"So?"

"Dave, why didn't she tell me this yesterday?"

Dave softly smiled. "Aaron, you are the leader of this team. Cait supports you; and us. I've heard from a confidential birdie that she's been a little stressed this week with everything. But hell Aaron, we've seen her do how many Thanksgivings? It not the dinner prep; it was helping the team _and_ dealing with dinner prep. But bottom line? Point A – she wants you heads down with the team."

"What's point B?"

Dave smiled. "If she tells you stuff like that that screws up point A."

Aaron gave his soft smile. "My confidential informant…"

"Jarrod," Dave smiled.

Aaron smiled. "Yes, Jarrod told me that she was more than stressed Monday night." He looked at Dave. "Is juggling the two jobs too much for her?"

"Hell no Aaron," Dave said immediately and emphatically. He softly smiled, taking a sip of his scotch. "You really want to know what I think is going on?" he asked, looking at Aaron.

"Enlighten me."

"Mike moving out." Aaron looked at him. "Think about it Aaron. Cait has never played favorites with those two boys." He shook his head. "Any of the boys. But…" he said, eyeing Aaron, "who was her baby long before Jack was around? And one that she had to put an enormous amount of effort in to get him to the wonderfully functioning man that Mike is now given his disability."

Aaron shook his head. "It fits," he said, taking his own sip.

"And why she let Jack sleep with her last night. Her little boys are growing up. You know your wife Aaron. That's hard for her. Take this the right way, but Jack coming into your home at his age? Just when Matt was starting to learn to drive?" Dave shook his head. "While she hated what happened as much as you and all the rest of us; that was a little nugget from a gold mine in her world." Dave smiled. "Morgan is right."

"Dave?"

"She's Mother Goose," Dave smiled.

Aaron drained his drink. "Get some sleep my friend."

"Are you?" Aaron's response was shutting off the light above his seat.

-00CM00-

Aaron quietly walked into the Great Room to see Jack stirring on the couch. He rubbed his head. "Hi dad," Jack sleepily said.

"Hey buddy. How do you feel?" Aaron whispered.

"It's starting to hurt again dad," Jack said.

"What's mom been giving you?"

"Two ibuprofen. They're in your bathroom. But dad, I gotta whiz." Aaron smiled, helping Jack get up. Setting down his bag inside the door, he got Jack into the toilet area of their bathroom with the moonlight coming in the patio bedroom doors. Jack whizzed while Aaron hunted around the bathroom vanity countertop for the ibuprofen bottle.

He felt a touch at his side. "It's right here," Cait yawned, handing the bottle to him.

"Mom, I'm whizzing in here," Jack growled.

"I've see all four sets around here son as a wife and mother. Seen a lot more as a doctor."

Aaron smiled and softly kissed her. "What time is it?" Cait asked.

"Just past four."

"Damn, Chuck and Angie made some time."

"They want to get home to family as well Doc," he smiled as Cait helped Jack get his hand washed. Aaron gave him the meds and glass of water.

Cait rubbed Aaron's side. "You get to bed. I'll get Jack settled back down."

Getting Jack down on the couch and comfortable, she rubbed his head. "You okay?"

"Yup," Jack yawned. "Especially with dad home."

Cait kissed his forehead, tucking the blanket around him more. "I so hear that bud. Get back to sleep." Jack snuggled in a bit more and shut his eyes.

Cait looked at Aaron in his t-shirt and boxers going into their walk-in closet to hang up his suit. She leaned against the closet doorframe. "Yes, I should have told you."

Aaron put the suit hanger on the rack and pulled her into a hug. "And I understand why." Cait looked at him. "The team's second Mother Goose explained it," he softly smiled.

Cait thought for second. "Oh my Gawd… Not Dave?" Aaron smiled. "Shit we'll be divorced in six months." Aaron had to stifle his laugh to not wake up Jack.

"Come on you," Aaron said, taking her hand. "I need some sleep holding my wife."

"I'm in," Cait yawned.

-00CM00-

Even though dinner was two hours later, Cait and Maggie knew their hungry family crew. Maggie was up at seven to get the ovens warming for the Hotchner traditional Thanksgiving morning cinnamon rolls and turned on the coffee pot. Jarrod went down the steps to use the downstairs bathroom shower.

Cait came out of her and Aaron's bedroom as the smell of the baking cinnamon rolls started to waft through the home. She rubbed Jack's back, getting him awake. "Go snuggle with dad for a bit."

"Thanks mom," he yawned.

Cait helped get him off the couch. "Dad will have the rest buddy," she smiled, rubbing his back. Jack moved to their bedroom.

Cait went towards the kitchen, kissing Jarrod's cheek. He was sitting at the lunch counter with his cup of coffee and newspaper. Cait pointed at the paper. "How much did that weigh this morning?"

"With the damn Black Friday ads?" Jarrod growled. "I think dumped ten pounds into your recycling bin coming back from the convenience store."

Cait shook her head at Maggie, hugging her. "What time did Aaron get home?"

"Around four," Cait smiled, filling her coffee cup. Maggie handed her the half and half container after pouring another cup for herself. Cait smiled. "But he said he and Dave slept for nearly five hours on the jet."

"How?" Jarrod asked.

"The team has a Gulf Stream to get them out to cases and back. He and Dave were in the back two top of seats. They both took off their shoes and rolled opposite ways in their seats so they could put their legs up on each other's seat and stretch out."

"That works," Maggie smiled.

Cait looked at them. "The dogs?"

Jarrod smiled. "Already out and fed. I let your youngest son skate this morning."

"Thanks grandpa," Cait smiled.

Sean, Leslie and the boys came down the steps with Ethan flying to Jarrod's chair to join him. Smiling, Jarrod pulled him up on his lap. Wyatt climbed in the next chair. Sean looked at Cait. "Aaron?"

"Napping with Jack in our bed," she smiled. "He got home around four but slept most of the flight home." Sean smiled. Cait heard one of the garage doors open up and snapped her head around.

Jarrod shook his head as Maggie gave the little boys some apple juice. "Caitie, you are that engrained as an FBI agent?"

"After what happened last year dad? Damn straight."

"I get it Cait," Sean said. "But it's gotta be one of the boys." A second garage door went up. Sean looked at Cait. "Read that Agent," he smiled.

"I'm letting you skate on that bro solely because your young sons are around."

Leslie shook her head. "We live in New York. Trust me; they've already seen the one finger salute."

"And your explanation?" Cait asked.

"It's a special hello," Leslie smiled.

"That's good," Cait smiled with a point.

Maggie and Jarrod laughed as Matt, Lauren, Mike and Andi came into the kitchen.

Mike smiled at Cait, kissing her cheek. "There's a straggler following us."

Cait heard a bag drop in the entry way. The dogs, napping in the living room ran to the entry way with Max leading the charge. Everyone heard them getting greeted. Dave walked into the kitchen unshaven and certainly not showered. Cait looked at him. "Dave?"

"I've missed out on cinnamon rolls for how many years? And yes," he said, looking at Cait, "they come with a heart healthy bowl of cereal with skim milk," he said, rolling his eyes, "and only one level teaspoon of sugar on said cereal."

Cait looked at Maggie and gave her a wink. She looked at Dave. "Mom and I could throw in a quarter of cantaloupe for a buck fifty more," she snarked.

"Don't mess with me," Dave growled, pointing at her. "I'm eating breakfast here. Then I'm going to stoke a big fire downstairs and taking over Declan's bed since he went home to be there for his mom. And grab a few more hours of sleep."

Matt looked at his mother, putting his arm around her shoulder, giving her a kiss. "You gonna argue with that?"

"Not without my service weapon Matthew." The kitchen roared with laughter. That woke up Aaron and Jack.

Dave looked at Mike and Andi. "You two aren't doing the dinner delivery at the VA this year?"

Mike smiled. "We don't have to be there until ten-thirty."

Dave looked at him. "So you drove down here from the city then drive back to the city and then drive back down here?" He looked at Cait.

Cait shrugged. "We're not paying his fuel bill anymore."

"Uncle Dave," Mike said. "It's Thanksgiving cinnamon rolls," he smiled.

"We're not going to miss out on that," Andi smiled. Lauren and Matt pointed at her.

"Where's the bottle of Captain you owe us?" Cait asked.

"Bottle of Captain?" Aaron asked, walking into the kitchen with Jack.

Dave pulled Jack into a hug. "How do you feel champino?"

"Better Uncle Dave. It doesn't hurt as much." He looked at him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Dave smiled.

Aaron loudly cleared his throat. "Dad is home. What bottle of Captain?"

Cait rubbed his back. "The four of them worked their butts off around here Tuesday, helping out while I was the BAU. And since they were staying the night, they asked me if they could have some fun together for a bit in the kitchen since Declan was sleeping downstairs."

"We haven't seen each other in a month dad," Mike said.

"I said as long as they held it down so they didn't wake up mom and dad or Jack and I to go for it. And replace the bottle for today. Emily likes her Captain and diet cokes."

"And dad, before you ask," Matt said, "yes, the four of us polished it off. The bottle is out in the car. I didn't want to walk in the door with a bottle of booze at eight o'clock in the morning." He looked at Mike and Andi. "You two owe us fifteen bucks."

"Fifteen?" Mike asked.

"I'm got a 1.75 liter," Matt smiled. "We all are staying the night again right?"

Mike fished out his wallet and handed Matt a twenty. Matt pulled out his and gave Mike a five back.

"Gee those trust funds come in handy," Dave snarked.

Jack moved to Maggie for a hug. "Feeling better Jack?"

Jarrod looked at Dave. "Oh I'm sure mom in heaven is super proud of her oldest grandsons."

"It doesn't hurt as much grandma."

Aaron put his arm around Leslie and kissed her cheek. "Good to see you again sis," he smiled.

"Oh come on dad," Cait said. "Grandma weighed a hundred and five pounds soaking wet and she could drink you, Uncle Nick and Uncle Heath under the table."

"Thanks for making the world safer again superhero," Leslie smiled, hugging him.

Ethan flew towards Aaron. "Superhero hugs!" A smiling Aaron pulled him up and hugged him.

Jack moving to Jarrod for their morning hug looked at him. "You are soooooo busted Grandpa." The room roared with laughter.

Aaron was hugging Maggie as the oven timer went off. "Thanks mom," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I've missed you too. Now get that sweet butt my daughter loves out of my way so I get them out and iced."

"What your mother-in-law is politely trying to tell Aaron," Dave said…

"Move your ass bro," Sean said pulling him into a hug. The laughter of love filled the home again.

Dave looked at Cait polishing off his first cinnamon roll. She and Aaron were standing around the kitchen island, eating their breakfast with Sean and Leslie. The boys and their ladies were at the nook table with Maggie and Jarrod. Dave had taken over Jarrod's chair at the lunch counter with Wyatt and Ethan. "Do you really think I'm that much of a hard a-s-s?" Cait challenged.

"Yup," Dave smiled.

"It's Thanksgiving. I let your cholesterol skate for the day. I'm an off duty doctor."

Dave looked at Ethan sitting next to him at the lunch counter. They shared a high-five with big smiles. "You rock Uncle Dave," Wyatt said, shoving in another bite.

Mike handed Dave another one with a smile. "The d-a-m-n thing with you being a superhero to the little guys is going to go to your head," Mike snarked at Dave. He grabbed another one for himself and moved back to the table.

"True that," Sean smiled.

Dave glared at Sean. Sean wickedly laughed. "You are no superhero in that world compared to," he said pointing at Aaron, "him." More laughter filled the kitchen.

"Not even close?" Dave asked. Sean smiled at him, knowing Dave was playing it a bit for his sons.

"Nada," Sean said.

Wyatt looked at Dave. Dave looked at him. "You tell me busted, I'll eat the rest of your cinnamon roll too," Dave smiled, reaching across Ethan.

"Not happening Uncle Dave," Wyatt smiled, shoving in his last bite. There was more laughter as Cait gave Wyatt another one.

Cait looked at the microwave clock and then at Jack sitting on the lunch counter that Sean had put him on. "How's the pain?"

Jack looked at her. "Sorta like a dull ache." He looked her in the eye. "Mom, do I have to?"

"Jack?"

"It makes me sleepy."

Cait smiled at him. "First off bud, dad gave you your last dose when he got home this morning. It's not eight hours yet." She looked at him. "How 'bout when it's time, we go with just one. Just enough to put down that dull ache."

Jack smiled. "Can I have another cinnamon roll if I agree to that?" Cait and Aaron looked at each other shaking their heads.

Sean rubbed Jack's head. "You rock kiddo." Leslie handed him another one.

"Aaron," Dave smiled. "Milk the cow." Aaron smiled, pulling the gallon milk jug out of the fridge, pouring more for Wyatt and Ethan.

Jack looked at the jug. "I'll polish it off dad," he said holding out his glass.

"Damnit," Mike softly said, getting out of his chair. "I'm the one to head to the garage for another gallon of milk because I want more."

"Bro," Matt smiled, "getting milk from the garage has been your job since day one."

"Yup," Cait smiled.

"Incoming," Aaron said as he tossed the empty jug at Mike. Mike looked at him catching it. "Recycling bin?" Aaron signed.

Mike smiled. "You've finally got that down dad," he snarked.

Cait looked at Aaron. He saw the spark in her eye and her small smile. "Don't say it. Please." Cait kissed him.

"Geez you two! And you complain about us horny kids," Matt barked. "Get a room."

"We have one. Along with a room that you used for how many years? And are going to use again tonight," Aaron said. "And by the way, is paid for."

Cait looked him. "Do it dad."

Matt shook his head. "Bring it dad. I deserve it."

Cait and Aaron shared a high five.

###

 **A/N: Yup; that's how you change it up. Today is about my family I created.**

 **Tomorrow is the rest of the family.**

 **Captain is Captain Morgan. It's a spiced rum liquor and highly popular with the young crowd. In the US, liquor is sold in many quantities. The most popular are a one liter (which the kids in my world polished off). A 1.75L is the biggest available here in the US.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The older kids were cleaning up the kitchen while Aaron was snuggled on the couch in the Great Room with Jack, Wyatt and Ethan watching the newest episodes of _Blue Planet_ the family had on the DVR. Dave was sleeping downstairs.

Maggie looked at Cait. "How do you want to play this with the extra two hours?" Sean and Leslie joined the conversation.

"You know me mom," Cait smiled. "Let's get what we can ready and then take a little down time before we dive into cooking."

"Cait, where's the key to Dave's place? Those pans of stuffing should get up to room temp before you bake them."

Cait smiled at him. "Good call."

"I'll go along and help you Uncle Sean," Matt said.

Mike and Andi looked at the group. "We gotta run. We'll be back as soon as we can to help out."

"Go," Cait said. "You know your job."

Mike cracked his knuckles. "I'm the wine master at dinner."

"And I'm the runner for filling dishes with food," Andi smiled.

"Thanks you two," Cait smiled. "Go and do your wonderful volunteer work." They went out the door.

Matt looked at Maggie as he and Sean moved to the entry way. "I'm the potato peeler when we get back."

"God bless you Matthew," she smiled.

Around one that afternoon, Lauren was helping Cait put the finishing touches on the table setting in the formal dining room. Lauren looked at Cait who smiled her approval. "Can I turn on the centerpiece Cait?"

"Absolutely," she smiled. And then snapped her fingers, walking into the Great Room where the guys were watching football. "Aaron. The mums for Beans and Mudgie."

He smiled. "Dave and I already took care of it. And the roses." Cait rubbed his shoulder.

Jarrod looked at his grandson. "Matthew," he pointed at the fire in the fireplace that was starting to die down. It was a sunny but cool day in northern Virginia.

"All over it grandpa," Matt smiled. The doorbell rang.

"Someone is here already?" Cait asked going to the door. She looked out the window next to the door to see a delivery van from one of the big food markets in the area. A young kid was standing on the step holding a huge meat and cheese tray and a grocery bag.

Cait opened the door with the safety chain still on. "Good afternoon," she smiled.

"Good afternoon ma'am," the kid smiled back. "I have a delivery for David Rossi." Dave came up behind her.

"That's me," he smiled, nodding at Cait to open the door. He looked at Cait. "With dinner two hours later, I thought we could use this about now."

"Thanks Dave," Cait said, taking the meat and cheese tray.

Mike and Andi got home five minutes later to enjoy the family time as they all enjoyed Dave's thoughtfulness. Cait started on her homemade apple pie. The smell of the turkey cooking downstairs in the small oven in the bar area was already permeating the home.

"I like how it smells here on Thanksgiving," Jack said, grabbing another cracker. He put it in his right hand and added a piece of meat and cheese with his left.

Dave smiled at him. "You're getting pretty good doing that with your arm in a sling."

Cait smiled at him grabbing a piece of cheese. "He's as ambidextrous as his father. Remember how we struggled with him when he first started school to get him to decide which hand to write with?"

Dave smiled. "I remember."

Maggie and Jarrod looked at them. "Kindergarten was a struggle," Aaron said.

"Mrs. Miller, Jack's teacher was saint," Cait added.

"Troublemaker," Matt smiled at him, giving his head a gentle push.

The family laughed and shared more memories as Cait worked on her pie.

-00CM00-

Emily and Declan were the first to show up around three-thirty. Sean got them in the door, taking a brown paper bag out of Emily's hands. "I know what to do with this," he smiled at her, pulling out a bottle of Coor's Light from the six pack and opening it for her. "You're celebrating a win," he smiled, handing her the beer.

"Yeah, the team is Sean," she smiled, taking the beer. "But I'm gonna nurse this one because I want to eat the food that is making the heavenly smell in this home right now." Sean smiled at her.

"Good to see you again Declan," Sean smiled, rubbing his shoulder as they headed for the kitchen.

Sean handed the bag to Matt to take to the garage fridge. "Declan? You want anything?"

Declan looked at Emily and smiled. "It's Thanksgiving Matt. I'll take a Coke please."

"You got it," Matt smiled.

Emily walked into the kitchen as Cait took a peek at her pie in the oven. "That smells wonderful," she said, hugging Cait. "Thank you," she whispered.

Cait hugged her tight. "I've told you from day one I will support you," she whispered back.

"Hi Uncle Aaron," Declan smiled.

"Hi you," Aaron smiled, pulling him to his shoulder. "I'm glad you spent time here while mom was gone."

Declan smiled, taking his soda from Matt with his thanks. "I got tired of dueling with Sergio."

Aaron smiled. "Cat free zone here," he said as both the dogs came up to Declan. Declan rubbed them both down with loves.

Just then, the LaMontagne family came in the door. The dogs flew at the little boys. "But I guess I'm not the biggest deal," Declan smiled.

"The shorter the legs, the more entertainment for them kid," Dave smiled sitting at the lunch counter, drinking a beer. Emily greeted the rest of the Hotchner family as Aaron and Cait welcomed the newcomers.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Declan said, rubbing his shoulder.

Henry heard Jack and Wyatt down in the basement, dropped his coat and headed for the steps. "Hey you!" Will barked. "You say hello to everyone first."

He got to Cait last after giving Maggie a sweet hug. She smiled at him. "Give me a big hug and you can head to the basement."

"Luvs ya Aunt Cait," he said, hugging her tightly.

Cait smiled, hugging him and kissing his head. "Back at ya. Now go." Henry ran for the steps. Cait smiled at JJ and Will, hugging each of them.

"Hey dude!" Dave said to Henry, holding out his hand. Henry slapped it hard.

"Luvs ya too Uncle Dave," he smiled. Jarrod looked at him with a smile, holding out his hand. "You too Grandpa," Henry smiled slapping his hand. He took off.

Dave looked at Jarrod. "He was sincere," Dave smiled.

"Yes he was," Jarrod smiled, winking at Dave.

Michael, after hugging Cait and Aaron, toddled over to Dave's lunch counter seat and held out his arms. Dave smiled and pulled him into his arms. Michael gave him a big hug. Dave smiled at him as Michael reached for Jarrod.

"That's special," Cait smiled with her arm around JJ.

JJ looked at her. "You okay Cait?"

Cait smiled. "I am now. I'm doing what I love to do."

By four-thirty, the house was alive. Most of the team was there, hanging around the bar downstairs watching the late football game with Matt bartending after going to the patio doors to say hello to Beans and Mudgie. Maggie, Fran and Sandy played catch up sitting at the lunch counter. Ethan, Hank and Michael were playing in the Great Room with the dogs and their toys with Dave and Jarrod smiling at the boys watching them.

"Ummm, we're missing three people," Sandy noted.

Cait shook her head in the kitchen, turning down the potatoes that started to boil. "You're not the only one that's noticed," she said with concern. Just then her cell pinged with a text message. Cait looked at it and smiled. "It's from Bill. _Diana wanted to see monuments on the Mall lit up at night. So did half of DC. We're running late,"_ Cait read. _Spencer says we'll be there in a half hour._ "Thank you Bill," Cait smiled at Maggie in the kitchen with her and Sandy and Fran at the lunch counter.

When they arrived, Maggie chased Cait out of the kitchen. Fran has just finishing her slow cooking of the sweet potatoes that Aaron, Sean and Will loved so much. Fran looked at her. "Go Cait," she smiled.

Cait joined Aaron in the main foyer as Aaron was helping Diana out of her coat. "Always the gentleman," Diana smiled at him, giving him a hug.

Reid gave Cait a hug. "Your lead was huge," he smiled. "Thanks for getting me home to be with mom and dad."

Cait rubbed his side. "You all worked it with Garcia. I was just the sparkplug," she smiled, looking at Diana. "Hi you," Cait smiled. "You amaze me," she beamed.

Diana looked at her and then smiled. "The pharmaceutical companies amaze me," Diana smiled, winking at Cait. "That used to scare me to death." They all laughed as Aaron shook Bill's hand.

"Diana," Cait smiled. "Whatever works so you can enjoy a somewhat normal life works for me. Spencer told me what you're on. I checked them out. I liked what I read about the clinical findings."

"We've both been amazed," Bill smiled sharing a hug with Cait.

"Come in you three," Aaron smiled. "Join the gang."

Diana looked at Cait. "Yup," Cait smiled. "It's getting crunch time for me. Sandy is waiting for you at the lunch counter."

Sean and Leslie were waiting for the three of them to say their quick greetings. Diana smiled at them. "I know you're part of the cook team. Go. I'll catch up with the boys later." They headed back to the kitchen.

At twenty to six, everyone was hanging around to see Team Hotchner at work. Sean was mashing the potatoes. Emily and JJ looked at each other, shaking their heads. "Time out!" Emily barked.

Cait, getting ready to make the gravy, looked at her. "Why do the girls," she said, pointing at Lauren and Andi in the kitchen, "get to be in there and we don't?"

Cait smiled. "Because I gave them my Oriental Cole Slaw recipe and told them that was their contribution. They're putting it together."

Aaron smiled going past them with a large basket of the rolls Cait baked the day before to set on the table. "And they sleep with our two oldest sons."

Those not allowed in the kitchen, yet standing around and watching, marveled at the family precision. Mike, doing his usual job of wine sommelier, was pouring the wine in the formal dining room, taking the full bottles Matt had in his arms. Jack was around to take the empty bottles. Everyone smiled at his creative way of handling them with one arm, sticking the first two under his left armpit. Henry came in to help him with the next two.

Sean, Leslie, Lauren and Andi started filling water and milk glasses. Tara smiled. "Here comes the parade of food."

"It smells heavenly," Garcia smiled.

"This is the best I'm going to eat all week," Anderson said.

"You and me both," Gina added.

"I'm just waiting on my fav…" Kevin said as Maggie walked by the orange Jell-O. He smiled at the other three. "My world is complete."

Cait coming into the dining room last with her guests all seated and looked around the table one last time moving to her chair. JJ and Savannah already had Hank and Michael in highchairs around the nook table with food. Lauren and Andi were happy to watch over them. Ethan was on his booster seat sitting on a chair.

Cait mentally checked off each item. Turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, green bean casserole, buttered corn, sweet potatoes, orange Jell-O, strawberry Jell-O, Oriental salad, relish tray and rolls. She sat down and smiled at Aaron.

Aaron smiled at Jack and Henry standing next to Dave with his oldest sons holding Wyatt and Ethan and their ladies standing next to them behind Dave's chair. Declan hung back to keep an eye on the young eaters. Aaron looked around the table. "Let's give thanks." Everyone bowed their head in prayer. Jack and Henry said the prayers for the bounty and all said the return of thanks prayer together.

Dave picked up his wine glass, raising it as the group behind him moved off. "To being home and giving thanks together as a family." They all took a sip of their wine enjoying the toast.

Morgan looked at his watch. "Damn Cait," he smiled. "It's six oh one."

Savannah looked at Cait and then Derek, ready to drill her fist into her husband's arm. Cait brightly smiled, shaking her head at Savannah. "Don't hun." Savannah looked at her. Cait looked at Derek. "Dave's toast."

"You are so busted," Savannah said, shaking her head at her husband.

Everyone roared with laughter as they started to pass around the food. Gina looked at Cait. "What about the kids?" she asked, as she put some mashed potatoes on her plate.

Cait smiled. "Mom, Leslie and I always do an after action report on our prep and the actual dinner. Leslie, with growing boys came up with a great idea," she smiled.

"Which is?" Gina smiled at Leslie.

"There's always extra food in the kitchen," Leslie said. She shrugged. "At least most of it. We divided off some of the green bean casserole into a smaller dish," she said, putting some mashed potatoes on her plate.

Maggie smiled. "We came up with a buffet plan for them. Including part of the Oriental Salad."

Cait smiled. "Since it was Leslie's idea, she handled that."

"What about the Jell-O's?" Reid asked, taking a heaping spoonful of his favorite.

"The older ones aren't into that," Cait said. "Although, I'm sure Matt and Mike will sneak in here soon for some of the strawberry one," she smiled. "And Spencer, you know how all us parents feel about that with the middle guys."

"They don't get that treat until they eat," Diana smiled. She looked at Reid. "How many times did I say that to you Spencer?"

"Too many," Spencer smiled, shaking his head. "Middle guys," he said, shoveling some stuffing onto his plate. "I like that term for Jack, Henry and Wyatt."

"You ladies are good," Tara smiled, accepting the stuffing bowl from Reid.

The strawberry salad that was initially sitting in front of Dave returned to him. He picked up the bowl and softly whistled, turning in his chair. "Matt?"

Matt shook his head. "Thanks Uncle Dave. We'll hold off until the guys are ready."

"And then they'll polish it all off," Sean smiled.

Aaron looked at his brother. "They'll argue over who gets to lick out the bowl." Sean smiled at him with a point.

"But not me," Declan smiled coming into the dining room with his salad bowl.

Dave held up the bowl for him. "Give it hell kid," he smiled.

Forty minutes later, Brian leaned back in my chair. "I'm stuffed." He looked at the cooks. "Dinner was marvelous as usual. Thank you," he smiled.

"You've got a helluva team Agent Hotchner," Morgan said, raising his wine glass to Cait. The others joined the chorus of thank you's and compliments.

Lauren and Andi came into the dining room to start removing plates. JJ and Savannah looked at them. Lauren and Andi both smiled. Emily noticed Declan quietly going out to the garage and smiled to herself.

"Hank and Michael are both cleaned up," Lauren reported. "The next gen is watching _Finding Nemo_ with the dogs snuggled up next to them on the comforter next to the couch." She looked at Jarrod and smiled. "Matt has the fireplace roaring." Jarrod smiled his appreciation.

"Gotta luv Jack's old DVDs," Andi smiled, taking Gina's plate.

"I'm gonna hear swimming, swimming, swimming in my dreams tonight," Lauren snarked. Aaron smiled at Cait rubbing her side as the rest all laughed except for Diana.

Reid smiled. "A DVD for us to watch tomorrow night mom. You'll love it."

Diana looked at Cait. "It's a wonderful movie Diana. But the problem is…"

Diana smiled. "You've seen it too many times."

"I can narrate the damn thing," Dave growled. The rest around the table, enjoying their glasses of wine laughed.

"Thanks you two," JJ smiled at Lauren and Andi.

Maggie, Sean and Leslie moved to the kitchen to start getting the leftovers taken care of while the rest got up to mingle. Aaron and Dave broke out the Bailey's bottle. Just after the clean-up crew had the kitchen sparkling, John, Hannah and Jessica Brooks came in the door. Hannah gave Jack a gentle hug. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"It's getting better," he smiled. "I didn't have to take anything today for the pain. But it put a dent in playing with Henry and Wyatt this afternoon." The three smiled at him.

The doorbell rang and Cait welcomed Father Jimmy into the home. "I hope I'm not too late for the floor show."

Cait looked at him. "There's not going to be floor show this year." Jimmy and everyone looked at her. Declan slipped into the laundry room. "Jack," she pointed, "is on the DL with a broken collar bone and the team just got home early this morning from a case. I think it's going to be dessert and some families wanting to get home and spend some time together."

Jimmy smiled, looking at the team. "I certainly understand that. God bless all of you for the work you do."

Dave handed him a scotch and Bailey's. "Thanks Jimmy. We appreciate that."

Declan came into the Great Room with a guitar and looked at Cait. "Actually Aunt Cait, there's going to be one song." Emily proudly smiled. "I've been working on it just for you and Aaron." He sat down on the piano bench and sang the opening lines of Ed Sheehan's _Perfect_ while playing his guitar.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

Aaron put his glass down on the lunch counter and walked up to Cait. He whispered something to her, pulled her into his arms and started to gently dance with her. Everyone in the room smiled. Will pulled JJ close. Morgan put his arm around Savannah's shoulder. Sean and Jarrod did the same in the kitchen with their brides. Matt and Mike didn't need the cue from the other couples.

 _Well I found a woman_

 _Stronger than anyone I know_ Declan sang. Cait nuzzled her head closer to Aaron's neck.

 _I don't deserve this_

 _Darling you look perfect tonight_

"That's so special," Diana whispered to Bill with a smile. Declan beautifully played the musical interlude in the middle of the song on his guitar, winking at Emily with a smile.

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

Cait wiped a tear. Everyone quietly awwwww'd. John smiled at Hannah.

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_ Declan finished with a few more chords on his guitar.

Before anyone could speak, John looked at Declan. "Son, that was beautiful. And perfect for a wonderful couple."

"Thanks John," Declan said. "I know it's one of Cait's favorites."

Cait wiped tears as Aaron looked at John with his arm around Cait. "Thanks dad," he softly smiled. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Cait and Aaron each hugged Declan.

As Declan was receiving his many compliments from everyone, Wyatt came up to Cait and tugged the hem of her lightweight sweater she was wearing. "We can't do one Christmas song Aunt Cait?" he pleaded.

Cait looked at him and then smiled. "Which one?"

"Rudolph," he smiled.

"Grab your brother, Henry and Jack," she smiled, moving to the piano.

The boys did a lively rendition of _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_. Aaron noticed Garcia run off looking for her purse. As the boys finished, Garcia walked up to the piano.

"I might have done a thing," she said. Aaron sat down next to Cait on the piano bench handing Cait her drink.

"A thing?" Cait asked.

"Penelope every now and then can do a thing," Aaron said straight faced. Garcia looked at him. Aaron smiled. "Just one more Christmas song," Garcia said. "I made copies so everyone can sing along," she demurely smiled.

Cait smiled. "What song?"

The home on Deer Valley Road filled with everyone singing _White Christmas_ standing around the piano. Hank and Michael plopped down on the floor next to Bella and Max to listen as Jack sat down next to his dad and Wyatt climbed into Cait's lap.

 **#####**

 **A/N: Another Thanksgiving in the books. And I just had to work in my new favorite Ed Sheehan song.**

 **Thank you to everyone for the favorite and following alerts. Thank you so much for the reviews. And thank you to everyone that just took the time to read. I appreciate that more than you'll ever know.**

 **And a special thank you to my OK Teacher for being my proof reader again. I'm getting spoiled. Luvs ya hun.**

 **You know me and the holiday season. It's time off from writing to concentrate on that. To those that celebrate the season, I wish you a wonderful one from my home to yours.**

 **To all my readers – have a wonderful and peaceful start to your New Year. See ya then.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
